Poušť
by KaoruSaionji
Summary: Slash: vztah nebo sex mužů. Mikihisa nalézá v poušti těžce zraněného Haa. Co s ním udělá?MikihisaHao TaizanHao


Páry: Mikihisa/Hao, Taizan/Hao

Doba děje: Krátce po finálním souboji Haa a Yoha

Varování: Charakter death, incestní myšlenky (otec/syn), v náznaku pedofilní myšlenky (na dvanáctiletého chlapce)

Shrnutí: Mikihisa nalézá v poušti těžce zraněného Haa. Co s ním udělá?

Upozornění: Tato povídka se nemá nijak dotknout šintoistické víry ani žádného z jejích bohů.

Žánr: Depresivní, temné, melancholické

Poznámka: Za beta-read této povídky děkuji Alane a Maik.

A/N: Vládce šintoistického podsvětí je bůh Enma, jeho zástupcem (vicekrálem/místokrálem) Taizan (Taizanfukun). Právě on rozhoduje o (znovu)zrození a může dovolit bohu vtělit se do člověka. Haova smlouva s Taizanem je v manze Král šamanů kanonický fakt. Amatersu je královna bohů, Ninigi její vnuk, Sarutahiko božský strážce Země, Inari ochránce lidí, ale též rýže a liščích démonů.

Mikihisa je otec Haa s Yohem a zeť Yohmeie Asakury.

--------------------------

Ležíš na zádech v prachu, pouštní vítr si hraje s tvými vlasy a tvá krev se vpíjí do písku. Umíráš.

A já bych tě teď měl zabít. Ne proto, abych ulevil tvému utrpení, ale abych se ujistil, že to nepřežiješ.

Tak mi to nařídil Yohmei Asakura.

Opakuje se scéna před patnácti lety, kde jsem také držel nůž s úmyslem vrazit ti ho do srdce. Tehdy jsi byl sotva větší než ten nůž, malé bezmocné novorozeně. A teď z tebe vyrostl nádherný kluk. Až příliš krásný.

Strašně mi připomínáš tvou matku, když byla stejně stará jako ty.

A to je právě ten problém.

Když ses narodil, snažil jsem se tě zabít tě, protože to bylo přání Asakurů. Potom jsem tě nenáviděl, protože kvůli tomu, kvůli TOBĚ Duch ohně popálil mou tvář. Ale když jsem tě viděl podruhé, byl jsi tak ... žádoucí... Líbezný a vzrušující...

Přiznávám se k tomu otevřeně, zatoužil jsem po milování s tebou.

A samozřejmě to okamžitě potlačil.

Protože jsi náš úhlavní nepřítel. Zásadní nebezpečí pro osud lidstva. Vedle toho i můj syn.

A v neposlední řadě - tehdy ti bylo dvanáct let.

Já přece nejsem žádný zvrhlík!

Od toho dne jsem tě nenáviděl z celého srdce. Považoval jsem tě za démona pokušení, zákeřného svůdce, který lstivě uvrhl moji duši do nebezpečí.

Říká se, že otcové cítí někdy hříšnou žádostivost ke svým dcerám. Já nemám dceru, jen dva syny. Yoh ve mně nikdy podobné myšlenky nevzbuzoval. Ty ano, od první chvíle, co jsem tě před třemi lety znovu uviděl.

Právě proto tě teď musím zabít a ukončit tak mé i tvé trápení.

Skláním se nad tebou a cítím palčivou touhu se tě dotknout - alespoň jedinkrát, než svíce tvého života zhasne. Nakonec neodolám a zlehka tě pohladím po čele. Tiše zasténáš a otevřeš oči. Jsou jako hvězdy, které tolik miluješ.

I když vím, že ty mne nevnímáš, jsem tím okouzlen.

Ne, nedokážu tě zabít!

Bez ohledu, jestli jsi nebo nejsi můj syn.

Mlčky ustupuji do stínu a bojuji sám se sebou. Jsi těžce zraněn, pokud se nyní otočím a prostě od tebe odejdu, zachrání tě leda zázrak. Ať osud rozhodne...

Řeknu, že jsem tě prostě nenašel. Vrátím se sem zítra a přinesu tvé mrtvé tělo jako důkaz, že je vše vyřešeno.

Možná bude okousané od kojotů, už teď krouží okolo. Ale k tobě nejdou. Jiného by těžko ušetřili... Proč, to se tě bojí i v poslední chvíli? Takový strach vzbuzuješ až do samotného konce? Nebo je v tom něco jiného?

Začali teskně výt. Nezní to ale jako svolávání k hostině, spíš jako pohřební žalozpěv. Cítím v tom bezbřehý smutek.

Oni truchlí a já...

Sakra, co jsem to za člověka? Chci opustit a nechat bez pomoci zemřít bezmocného?

Navíc krev své vlastní krve?

Ne, žádný pohřeb se dnes konat nebude! Nenechám tě tu - ať se Yohmei třeba vztekne!

Před patnácti lety jsem uposlechl jeho příkazu a rozhodl se zabít svého vlastního potomka. Dnes už to neudělám. Ošetřím tě, odnesu do bezpečí a pak ...

Pak se prostě uvidí, co bude dál.

Udělám k tobě dva kroky a jsem tvrdě odhozen zpět. Zalévá tě jasná záře a já užasle zírám na to, jak k tobě pokleká obrovská světelná postava, hrozná a úchvatná zároveň. Netuším, kdo to je, ale ty očividně ano.

"Tai...?" šeptáš namáhavě.

Taizan? Nemůžu uvěřit, že by si pro tebe přišel sám vicekrál podsvětí!

"Můj nejdražší," přivine tě ten bůh k sobě a já s hrůzou vidím, jak ti z otevřených ran proudem crčí krev..

"Tai, já ... já jsem ... už zase ... zase prohrál, ...že ano?" ptáš se mezi záchvaty sípavého kašle.

Chce se mi křičet, abys nemluvil, že si tím jen ublížíš, že se tvé rány musí okamžitě obvázat, že... Ale nedokážu ze sebe vypravit ani hlásku. Taizan se očividně postaral o to, aby nebyl nikým rušen.

"Ano, miláčku, už zase," kývne Pán smrti a znovuzrození zdánlivě smutně, ale já jasně rozeznávám na jeho tváři vítězný úsměv.

"Já teď umřu?" zeptáš se nešťastně.

"Ano, koťátko moje, za chviličku," hladí tě po hlavě v blahosklonně utěšujícím gestu. "Bolí to moc?"

"Ani ne... Jenom tady," ukazuješ si na srdce.

"To chápu," přede podsvětní bůh, jako obrovský spokojený kocour. "Všichni tě zradili, opustili... Jako pokaždé..."

"Oni mě ne- ... oni mě ... nenávidí, viď?" ptáš se bezradně.

Vypadáš v té chvíli jako opuštěné, ztracené dítě, kterým vlastně jsi. Je ti jenom patnáct, patnáct, Bože můj!

Nemůžeš ještě umřít, nesmíš! Dal bych cokoliv na světě, abych to všechno mohl vzít zpátky!

Jenomže to by tě nesměla zamilovaně objímat sama Smrt.

"No, vzhledem k tomu, že všichni spojili svoji furyoku, aby tě zabili, a že tě tu nechali, dalo by se říct, že ano," sází Taizan do věty slůvka jak kapky otráveného medu. "Ty mé zlatíčko ubohé," lituje tě neupřímně, "a ty ses pro ně TAK obětoval! Copak budeš dělat dál, můj nejdražší? Znovu budeš pět set let spát a pak se znovu narodíš, aby tě opět mohli zabít?"

"Je to ... nesmysl..., Tai, viď? Dělám jed-... jednu hloupost za ...za druhou. Všichni to ří-... říkají ... Amatersu, En-..., Enma, Saru-... Sarutahiko, Ninigi ... dokonce i Inari... Že se chovám jako i- ... jako idiot..."

"No," zatváří se Místokrál podsvětí diplomaticky," řekněme, že si počínáš poněkud nerozvážně a s nedostatečným ohledem na svůj božský majestát. Ale já za tebou budu vždycky stát, ať už se rozhodneš pro cokoliv!"

Začíná mi pozvolna docházet, o co tady jde, a dělá se mi z toho zle.

"Já vím, Tai... Jsem ti moc vděčný... Proto jsem taky pří- ... přísahal, že budu ... tvůj, až ... vznikne Krá- ... Království ... šamanů..."

"Má lásko, neohlížej se na smlouvy! Je to jen cár pergamenu bez větší ceny."

"Já jsem ... je, ale vždycky ... dodržoval!" namítáš rozhořčeně a ztrácíš poslední zbytky krve, která by ti umožnila přežít.

Z očí se mi nezadržitelně řinou slzy. Ještě nikdy jsem se necítil tak zoufale bezmocný.

"Já vím, miláčku, já vím. Ale já bych to po tobě nechtěl, víš? Nikdy bych tě nenutil, abys se mnou byl proti své vůli. Proč myslíš, že jsem ti umožnil stát se člověkem, má lásko? Přestože to bohové dělat NESMÍ? Přes hněv Vládce podsvětí, dokonce samotné Královny bohů?

Protože tě MILUJI!

Vždycky jsem na tvé straně, vždycky. Já tě nikdy neopustím, nikdy tě nezradím. JÁ ne!"

Zvrátíš hlavu nazad a díváš se mlčky do blankytně modrého nebe, zatímco z tebe vyprchává život.

"Oni ... mne ni- ... nikdy ne- ... nepřijmou, že ... ne?" hlesneš beznadějně.

"Obávám se, že ne, poklade můj. Víš, oni nechtějí boha na Zemi, ale na nebesích. Nebo v podsvětí, to už je jedno.Někoho, před kým by se mohli klanět, dokonce plazit v prachu. Potřebují pána, ne spasitele. Sniž se na jejich úroveň, pečuj o ně, služ jim - a zavrhnou tě, opustí, zahrnou tě nenávistí a opovržením. A nakonec tě zabijí. Udělali ti to už třikrát a tys to ještě nepochopil? Stíhej je pohromami, žádej po nich nejvyšší oběti - a oni tě budou uctívat!"

"Myslíš?" díváš se na něj zmateně.

A nářek mé duše už nedolehne k tvému sluchu.

Kojoti vyjí, zoufale a bezútěšně, ale ty už nevnímáš ani je.

"Vím to!" ujistí tě bez zaváhání. "Dovol mi, abych tě to naučil! Milovaný, vrať se domů, ke mně, staň se mým a uvidíš, jaké se stanou zázraky! Já... MY ... je už naučíme poslušnosti! Zaplatí za to, co ti udělali!"

"Ne! To já ne- ... nechci!" bráníš se vyděšeně. "Nechci, aby ně- někdo trpěl!"

Taizan okamžitě zkrotne: "Samozřejmě, má lásko. Jak jen ty budeš chtít."

"A odpustíš ... jim?"

"Když si to budeš přát, tak ano."

"A ... a přimlu- přimluvíš se... u Amatersu, aby ... je nepotrestala... za to, co ... mi udělali?"

"Staň se mým pánem a každé tvé přání bude mi rozkazem!"

"Já ti pře- ... přece nemůžu... vládnout??!!" vykulíš na něj ohromeně oči..

Kdybych mohl, zlíbal bych tě za tak sladce naivní výraz! A Taizana bych svrhl do nejhlubších pekel za to, jak tebou manipuluje.

Bohužel, jednak je to bůh a já jen obyčejný smrtelník a jednak je právě v tom nejhlubším pekle doma.

"Mému srdci vládneš už dávno!" snová kolem tebe svou síť klamu a falešných slibů, ze které není úniku.

A ty se do ní bez odporu necháváš polapit.

"Já jsem chtěl ... jenom ... zachránit Zemi...," vzlykneš tichounce.

"Tak buď se mnou a zachráníme jí společně!" navrhuje ti nadšeně a ty mu to uvěříš.

Nevidíš to co já, netušíš, jak chtivě se na tebe dívá. Jak hladový vlk na zbloudilé jehňátko. Nezajímá ho Země a nezajímají ho lidé. Ty ovšem ano. Miluje tě, v tom nelže.

Ve všem ostatním ano.

Ale v lásce a válce je všechno dovoleno - dokonce i bohům.

Poprvé si připadám skutečně jako tvůj otec - otec, který se chvěje hněvem nad drzostí bezostyšného svůdce svého dítěte. Obvykle se to tedy děje u dcer, jenomže ty jsi vždycky připomínal spíš děvče než chlapce. Už tím jsi provokoval! Stejně jako třeba Inari. Jenomže to je skutečný bůh, kterého by nikdy ani nenapadlo stát se člověkem. Jsi stejně krásný a žádoucí jako on, jen na rozdíl od něj ty pro nás nejsi nedosažitelný. A to jednoduše dráždí.

Ale proti lidem ses dokázal ubránit docela obstojně, dokud se proti tobě nespojili všichni.

Mocní bohové to mají nesrovnatelně jednodušší.

A přesto Taizan zvolil namísto přímého boje vysoce promyšlenou lest.

Dívám se nyní na poslední jednání velké milostné hry, která začala před tisíci lety. Tehdy se jeden bůh zamiloval do druhého a jeho city nebyly opětovány. Ale tím odmítnutým byl Pán smrti a znovuzrození a ten se jen tak nevzdává. Mohl se pokusit použít násilí, tím by ovšem lásku jen těžko získal. A tak naoko nabídl předmětu své touhy pomoc. Dobře věděl, že jeho protivník nemůže vyhrát. Nikdy to nemělo skončit Královstvím šamanů, velké finále se od samého počátku mělo odehrát právě tady, v bezútěšné pouštní samotě.

A Taizan nyní bere všechny trumfy.

A já, dokonalý hlupák, jsem byl jen jednou z figurek jeho vítězné šachové partie.

Asi jsem vicekrále podsvětí poněkud zklamal, když jsem se tě nakonec rozhodl nezabít. Otec ukončující život vlastního syna, to by byl patřičně dramatický závěr!

Nesplnil jsem jeho očekávání a tak jsem jednoduše mimo hru.

Mohl jsem vůbec něco změnit?

Jsem přesvědčen, že ano. Jenom bych byl musel přijít dřív. Ne o pár minut, ale o pár hodin, dnů, měsíců nebo let. Byl jsi přece můj syn, můj vlastní syn. Chtěl jsi, abych tě miloval. A já ... si taky nepřál nic jiného.

Ve skutečnosti jsem tě miloval až příliš, ale to nemusel nikdo vědět. Byl bych se dokázal ovládnout, o tom jsem přesvědčen. Mohl jsem být s tebou a zahrnovat tě svou péčí, učit tě a vychovávat, vést ke světlu a nikdo nikdy by se nebyl musel dozvědět, co k tobě doopravdy cítím. Ani ty ne. Mohl jsi mne mít rád a já mohl být s tebou. A nic z dnešního dne se nemuselo stát.

Jak jsem jen mohl být tak strašně hloupý, tak zoufale slepý?

Ostatní na tom byli stejně, jenže to není pro mne omluva. Nikdo z nich nebyl tvůj otec, jenom já.

Já jsem to MĚL prohlédnout včas!

Už nemáš sílu bojovat.

"Tak ... dobře...," usměješ se znaveně.

Taizan tě vášnivě políbí a ty při tom vydechneš naposledy. Kojoti srdceryvně zavyjí a pak je náhle ticho, takové ticho, jaké jsem vždycky myslel, že nemůže existovat.

Pán smrti položí tvé bezvládné tělo nevšímavě na písek a vezme do náručí tvou duši, zářící a bez poskvrny, a přejede nad ní jednou rukou. A něco se uvolní...

Pouta, která tě tisíc let vázala k lidské existenci, jsou přerušena. Za dalších pět set let se už nenarodíš. Nenarodíš se už nikdy. Trvale jsme tě ztratili.

Taizan odchází a nese tě s sebou, jak svoji nejvzácnější kořist. Mizí za obzorem a já cítím, jak celá Země úpí nad tou ztrátou. Bůh, který byl stovky let její součástí, odešel.

Jakou bude mít planeta teď naději na přežití? Záleží na tom, jak vicekrál podsvětí dodrží svůj slib.

Já osobně bych na to nevsadil ani zlámanou grešli.

Na písku zůstává ležet jen tvé lidské tělo. Přes poušť k němu klopýtá maličká Opacho, objímá ho a zoufale pláče. Byl jsi její celý svět, milovala tě z celého srdce, i když tě v kritickou chvíli také opustila. Jen na pár okamžiků, které si bude vyčítat až do konce života.

Stejně jako si je budu vyčítat já.

Po ní se ti, ale možná bude stýskat. Po mně určitě ne. A právem.

Už se zase můžu pohnout. Klekám si vedle ní. Holčička mne očividně nevnímá, naprosto utopená a osamocená ve svém nevýslovném hoři. Můj hořký pláč neslyší a já jsem rád, že se před ní za své slzy nemusím stydět.

Nesměle pohladím tvé vlasy, které pro mne dřív představovaly takové pokušení. Jsou ještě skvostnější, než jsem si představoval i v těch nejhříšnějších snech. Sleduji tvou půvabnou tvář, tak pravidelnou, a poznávám v ní své vlastní rysy, stejně jako ty, které jsem miloval u tvé matky.

Beru tě za ruce, které už začínají chladnout. Jsou o tolik menší než moje! A větší už nikdy nebudou. Už brzo nebudou vůbec.

To, z čeho byly stvořeny, přijme Země zpět do svého lůna. Jako když se zavře vodní hladina za hozeným drahokamem...

Zdá se, jako kdybys jen spal. Ale už to nejsi ty.

Zdánlivě držím tvou hlavu na svém klíně, je to však jen mrtvá, bezcenná schránka. Jak opuštěná lastura vyvržená příbojem na břeh. A stejně tak krásná.

Dokud jsem tě měl, nevážil jsem si toho. A teď, když jsem k tobě konečně našel cestu, už tě nemám.

Mohu už jenom pohřbít tvé tělo.

A nezasloužím si ani to.

------------

Prohlášení: Tato povídka nebyla sepsána za účelem zisku. Jsou v ní využity postavy a události, které jsou duševním vlastnictvím tvůrců anime a mangy Král šamanů (Shaman King).


End file.
